Bijuu Temple
by KonohaFanFiction
Summary: Naruto's dying from using Kurama's power to much, and he doesn't plan on dying. Kurama tells him of a place that he can go to get better, but he'd have to collect 7 certain items to enter that place. So Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai and Ino head out to find such items and bring Naruto back to health. LEMON Naruto x almost everyone Futa Yuri. Have any suggestions, let me know. Enjoy! :D


" Man, what a beautiful day. " Naruto looked out his window, leaning on the window stool. " It's good to know that we have peace.. Even if it might only last for a little while... " Naruto said, a warm smile on his face.

**" I agree, i all of my life have i ever experienced peace this peaceful.. I do have to admit, it's a little overwhelming.. " **Kurama spoke his mind, within that of Naruto's.

" I know what you mean, but still.. I like it.. " He looked at Sakura walking down below and smiled at her. " Yo! Sakura! I'm coming down, let's go visit Sasuke! " Naruto waved.

" I can't! Me and Ten-ten are going on a Mission! Tell Kurama i said hi! " Sakura waved back.

" I will! " Naruto smiled, looking at her butt as she walked away. " She's so cute.. " Naruto mumbled.

**" I see you still have something for Sakura-Chan.. " **Kurama said.

" Yeah, but i'll have her one day.. You'll see. " Naruto said, optimistically. Suddenly he felt a very painful feeling in his stomach, coughing out a bunch of blood into his palm and looking at it. " W-what the hell? " Naruto squinted one eye.

**" I was worried this would happen... " **Kurama mumbled.

" Hmm? What's going on with my body? " Naruto asked, curious now.

**" When a Jinchuriki uses the power of a Tailed Beast to much, their body inside begins to go crazy. I'm sure you know that from the teachings of Jiraiya and Gyuki's host. " **Kurama started.

" I know that, but Octopops and Eight'o seems to be fine. " Naruto said, unsure of the fox's point yet.

**" Yes, that's because they've already been to the Bijuu Temple.. " **Kurama laid his chin in his palm, getting sick of explaining.

" The Bijuu Temple? What is this... Bijuu... Temple? " Naruto asked, entering his mind so he could see Kurama, black and red lights around. " Tell me more, i'm oh so intrigued. " Naruto put his slightly clenched hand to his chin and looked at his Demon Fox.

**" You just learned that word... Didn't you..? " **Kurama sighed.

" SHUT IT! JUST TELL ME ABOUT THE STUPID BIJUU TEMPLE! " Naruto pointed at Kurama, shouting nervously since he was exposed.

**" Heh, whatever you say. Well, most think it's just a myth, other haven't even heard of it. But the only way to get into the Temple, is to gather all of the items needed to show the way to the Temple. This could take sometime, so a lot of Jinchuriki die this way. " **Kurama informed.

Naruto's eyes widened and he began to sweat as he gulped. " D-die? How long would it take for us to get there?! " Naruto flailed his arms.

**" Calm down. I can help you find it, and it won't take to long.. " **Kurama put his finger in the water below him and an image of the items appeared. **" That's what they look like.. They're all over the world, 7 items. " **Kurama said.

" Now i can be like Goku! " Naruto grinned.

**" What? Goku? My brother? " **Kurama looked at him, confused.

" Never mind, let's get goin'! But first, i'll tell Granny Tsunade! " Naruto went back to his original body as he got dressed and ran out to the Hokage Mansion. When he got there, he busted open the door, seeing Tsunade talking to Ino, Hinata and Anko. " Stop everything! This is urgent! " Naruto ran in, leaning on Tsunade's desk.

" Naruto-Kun! " Hinata smiled, her hands up to her chest and folded. " How are you? " She walked over to him.

" I'm fine, thanks. But i'm sick. " Naruto said, coughing.

" Then you're not fine... " Ino sighed.

" Blood... What's this all about Naruto? " Tsunade looked at him, concerned.

**" Let me take over, Naruto. " **Kurama said as Naruto nodded, granting his wish. " Hokage, Naruto's gained the illness that most Jinchurinki Hosts gain after using the power of the Beast they've sealed within. For the sake of Naruto; we need to gather the 7 Items that will show us the way to the Bijuu Temple. " Kurama said in Naruto's body, gaining a weird look from Ino.

" Man, you look hot with such a strong voice, Naruto! " Ino giggled.

" I thought that was just a myth, Nine Tails. " Anko looked at Naruto.

" Many believe what you believe, yet it is just folly. This is a fact that it is real. " Kurama said.

" I see.. So, you'll need to leave Naruto? " Tsunade looked at him.

" Yeah, i have to. " Naruto said, a serious face.

" Then i will send you off with Ino, Hinata and Kurenai. " Tsunade said.

" M-me? On a Mission with N-Naruto-Kun? " Hinata blushed. " It's been so long, i can't wait to leave. " She bowed.

" How long will this take? " Ino asked, looking at Naruto.

" We can't say, but longer than it would be shorter. " Naruto said.

" Aww... I don't feel like going on long Missions right now. " Ino slumped over, unwillingly.

" You are to leave immediately. Go get Kurenai, and then go. " Tsunade dispatched them, as they all nodded and left, heading over to Kurenai's house to tell her about the Mission. Anko looked at Tsunade, a sly smirk on her face.

" Hey... Hey... " Anko nudged her with her shoulder, looking at her with a mischievous smile that touched each end of her cheekbones. " You should send back up on them, huh? Don't ya think, huh? " Anko said, feeling like being a spy.

Tsunade pouted, looking at Anko from the side and her eye lids were down a little. She pushed Anko away gently, wanting some fresh air. " Fine, we'll dispatch a backup squad. But wait until they've already gotten halfway there. " Tsunade said.

Anko threw her fist down, after raising it in a happy way. " Yes! Inspector Anko up in the hizzy! " Anko said, making peace signs with both hands, crossing them.

" ... " Tsunade pouted again as she looked through some documents. " You will be with Yugao and Hana. " She said, seeing their availability.

" Yugao? Hana? Aren't they a little young? I mean, i wanted girls my age. " Anko slumped over, sighing. " Ya know, girls that make things interesting. " She cupped her breasts.

Tsunade blushed. " Hana is D and Yugao is C.. " Tsunade looked through their documents.

" Haha! Now we're talkin'! I'll be ready whenever they are! " She smiled, turning to the door. " I was looking for people with boobs like your's, but they'll do. " Anko covered part of her mouth, mumbling as she left out and left Tsunade blushing and pouting.

" She's a mystery.. " She sighed.

~ At Kurenai's house ~

" Wait, isn't Kurenai pregnant? " Naruto asked, looking at Hinata.

" No, she had the baby a few weeks ago. " Hinata answered, ringing her doorbell.

" What did she name the baby? " Ino asked, leaning towards Hinata, getting excited about babies.

" Hmm, i think it's Asuma Jr. " Hinata shrugged, unsure.

" That's lazy. " Naruto said.

" Hehehe, y-yes it is Naruto. Y-you're right.. " Hinata smiled, lying to him so he would like her more.

" What's lazy? " Kurenai answered the door, wearing a tight shirt that showed her cleavage so much.

Naruto blushed. " Nothin', but Granny Tsunade said that you have to come with us on this Mission. " Naruto said.

Kurenai put her hands on her hips and sighed, then rubbing her belly. " I uh.. Have to take care of my child.. " Kurenai said. " What an inconvenience.. " Kurenai sighed.

" Well, i suppose we can get someone else to go. " Ino shrugged.

" Or maybe you can let me take care of it, Kurenai-Sensei. " Shikamaru walked from around the corner, looking as lazy as ever.

" Shikamaru! How ya feelin'!? You look just a drowsy and tired as before! " Naruto said, giving him the equivalent of an compliment for most people.

Shikamaru sighed and put his hands in his pockets. " You're just as loud and hyperactive as ever.. " Shikamaru retorted.

" What did you say? " Naruto crossed him arms, cocking one eyebrow and angling the other downward as he squinted the eye that had the eyebrow going downward, slightly offended.

" Shikamaru, so you decided to come after all. " Kurenai said, smiling.

He nodded, walking to her and smiling. " I'll watch over him, but you go get ready for that Mission.. " Shikamaru said.

She nodded and smiled, looking at Naruto. " I can go. " She put her hand on his shoulder.

" Yay! " Hinata smiled. " It's been so long since i have been on a Mission with you, Kurenai-Sensei. " Hinata smiled, hugging as she looked up at her.

" Shikamaru, where's Chouji? " Ino asked, poking his shoulder.

" He's at home, why? " He asked.

" Because... The bastard now owes me money for our bet that you would somehow interfere with one of our lives by doing something with Kurenai's baby.. " Ino said, then turned and saw Chouji hiding behind a bush. " I FOUND YOU! YOU BEEF BOY! " She ran after him.

" I'M IN! CHASING PEOPLE IS FUN! " Naruto ran after Ino who ran after Chouji.

Shikamaru, Kurenai and Hinata sighed, slumping over slightly. " Those're my teammates.. " Shikamaru sighed.

" Those're my Missionary comrades.. " Kurenai sighed.

" That's my boyfriend... " Hinata sighed.

Kurenai and Shikamaru's eyes widened and looked at Hinata.

Hinata blushed and waved her hands in front of her face, nervously. " I-it's not! I-i... Er. I mean, it's just... I... I'LL GET YOU CHOUJI! " Hinata ran after Naruto who ran after Ino who ran after Chouji, seeing no way out of that.

Kurenai and Shikamaru chuckled and giggled.

~ At the Village Gates ~

" Alrighty! Let's get goin' guys! " Naruto pointed ahead, breathing heavily and sweating.

" That's not really your call... " Ino said, sighing as she said the Naruto-related-cliche.

" STOP QUOTING SASUKE! " Naruto pointed back at Ino.

" Come on guys, let's get along. And i'm ready, Naruto so you may go first.. " Kurenai smiled, allowing him to take the lea as the all began walking.

Hinata giggled quietly, contemplating if she should say aloud what she was laughing at and she nodded, deciding to say it. " O-okay... I-i have a joke.. " Hinata started, gaining the attention of everyone. " Y-you know how Naruto-Kun kept pointing..? L-like, at the road ahead and then at Ino...? " Hinata giggled a little.

" Yeahhhhhhh. " Naruto nodded, wanting to hear the rest.

" W-well.. I-it's like you were... A... A... " Hinata twiddled her fingers together.

" Uh huh, uh huh...! " Naruto anxiously wanted to hear the joke.

" A NARU-CLOCK! " Hinata shouted. " PUNCH LINE! " She shouted, then giggled cutely.

" Ha! I get it! " Naruto pointed at Hinata.

" Again! " Hinata pointed at Naruto, giggling.

" Hahaha, look who's talkin'! Hina-Clock! " Naruto pointed at Hinata with two hands as they both laughed so hard.

" Aww, what you two have is cute. " Ino smiled warmly.

Kurenai nodded, giggling.

Naruto blushed and crossed his arms. " Ahem! Uh.. Yes Hinata, how funny. " He reiterated.

Hinata blushed, liking that compliment.

A few hours had went by, Naruto and his group of beautiful females had gotten considerably far. They were at least halfway to the Sand Village and they all were pretty tired but decided to keep moving for at least another hour or so, or until the sky got dark. " Yo, Kurama. I know you don't know where they are, but how do we even have a guess of where to find them? Like, we'll be looking for like, years! " Naruto said aloud, holding his stomach.

**" Well.. To be blunt.. I don't know where they are.. But they're most likely in one of the Great Nations, or at lest the majority are, considering how big, prosperous and resourceful the Great 5 Nations are.. " **Kurama said, yawning as he woke from a nap.

" I see.. " Naruto said, letting go of his stomach.

" What did Kurama say? " Hinata asked, looking at Naruto.

" He said that they're most likely in the Great Nations, or at least most of them.. " Naruto said, relaying what the Fox said.

" We're almost at the Sand Village now, we can stop there and check. " Kurenai suggested.

Naruto grit his teeth a little, a sweat drop appearing on his forehead.

" What's wrong, Naruto? " Ino looked at him, unsure of his facial language.

" Well, i don't really wanna ASK Gaara... I don't wanna be needy, plus i kinda... Promised i'd... Be... The uh.. Hokage the next time we met.. " Naruto pouted, sweating.

" HAHAHA! So you're scared to be seen as just a Shinobi!? HAAH! " Ino busted out laughing at Naruto's embarrassment.

" So that's why, let's just sneak in. " Naruto said, shutting his eyes and standing tall with his finger up.

" He'll find out for sure... " Kurenai said. " He's the Kazekage: all that goes beyond the Village Gates is known by him.. " Kurenai looked at Naruto.

" That's exactly why.. WE'LL MAKE IT A CHALLENGE! " Naruto grinned, stretching his arm into the air, his finger still pointed up.

" Challenge? " Hinata tilted her head a little, cutely.

" Yeah! Who ever finds the Item in the Sand first, wins! " Naruto announced.

" Alright, but then we'll have to leave immediately. " Kurenai said.

" That's right, so we'll buy some microphones and keep in contact so we all can leave at the same time. " Naruto said.

" Alright, but what do we win? " Ino asked, looking at Naruto with a money-hungry face.

" You little cash-register... " Naruto grit his teeth. " Fine, we'll all have to give the winner 10 bucks. " Naruto pouted.

" Now i wanna win. " Ino smiled evilly.

" This is how the Items look... " Naruto let Kurama take over his body, drawing in the dirt with a stick.

" Wow, you're a great artist Naruto-Kun. " Hinata bent over, her ass protruding slightly as she rested her palms on her knees, looking at Naruto draw.

" I know, right? " Ino bent over too, her skirt covering her ass well, but it still was nice and rounded in the clothing material.

" Where did you learn to draw? " Kurenai asked as she also bent over, her wraps wrapping around her ass tightly, looking at a tail with an eye in it.

Kurama smirked with Naruto's face, his whiskers rough and his eyes red. " Thank you, i was just naturally gifted. " Kurama genuinely felt happy from the compliment.

Ino swooned. " Oh my, that voice. It fits you so well, Naruto. " Ino blushed, feeling a little wet.

Hinata pouted and her eyelids were slightly shut. **" You weren't on Naruto-Kun's cock before he had that voice... " **Hinata felt annoyed.

" Okay, awesome. Let's go guys, to the Sand we go. " Kurenai announced as the sky was getting dark and Naruto yawned.

" Man, i am BEAT! " Naruto said, walking slowly.

" Yeah, me too.. " Ino yawned.

" Shouldn't we rest up a bit? " Hinata looked at her Sensei.

" I suppose we could, we got a lot covered today and we'll be searching for god know's how long. Sure, everyone get some rest. " Kurenai said, setting her backpack down and took out a scroll, sliding her fingers across the paper to make the sleeping bags come out, 4 in total.

" I want the orange one! " Naruto shouted but then saw Hinata take it, laying in it and looking up at him adorably.

" I want this one... N-Naruto-Kun.. " She blushed, wrapping herself in it.

" Ha, you two are so cute. " Ino said, getting in a purple sleeping bag.

" Well, sure Hinata. " Naruto smiled, blushing as he laid in a light purple sleeping bag and saw Kurenai sitting on a tree trunk. " Why aren't you going to sleep, Kurenai-Sensei? " Naruto looked at her.

" I'm going to take watch over you guys.. " Kurenai yawned, setting her foot on the trunk, leaning cheek on her knee and looked at the night sky, the stars lighting the night sky and the screen paneled overhead, showing the moon and then lowered over a ominous building that was guarded by two people on each side, wearing masks and gray armor. Each person held a spear that crossed the other's. Then you saw Anko walking up to the two people who guarded the front door.

" Yo, what's up guys? " Anko put her hand out for a handshake.

One of the masked Anbu guards reached for Anko's hand but Anko swiped it back and started laughing so hard.

" HAHAH! Ya know, sometimes ya gotta make yourself laugh. " Anko took breath from the hard laugh. " Anyway, the Hokage summoned me and told me to come get Yugao. " Anko showed them her scroll for summoning Anko on a Mission and they granted her entrance as she walked pass the two guards and the doors opened automatically as she walked in and then the doors shut behind her.

" ... Heh.. She did kinda get you.. " The guard said.

The other guard sighed. " I know... " He hung his head.

~ Inside the Anbu Building ~

The inside of the Anbu, it was dimly lit and there wasn't much liveliness or activity going on. Few people were holding scrolls, walking into rooms and some were training in the halls. " Man, how am i supposed to find Yugao in this place? So many rooms and so many flights of stairs.. " Anko looked up, putting her hands on her hips as she contemplated how she would get to Yugao as she felt some wind behind her and a flash of grey passed her peripheral and she turned, seeing Yugao, kneeling before her. " HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE FAST! " Anko took a step back, holding one arm to her face.

Yugao stood, taking her mask off and looked at Anko with her calm face. " What are you here for, Anko-Senpai..? " Yugao looked at her.

" You've been assigned to a Mission. " Anko showed her the scroll.

Yugao looked at the scroll's contents as she rolled it back up, putting it at her side and then she walked by Anko, then turning back at her. " Let's go Senpai. I'm ready when you are. " She said, smiling as she put her mask on the side of her head.

" We aren't supposed to leave yet. Besides, why so hasty? We have to go get Hana Inuzuka. " Anko said, walking to Yugao as they began walking out together.

" I know, but what's the Mission about? I mean, what's wrong with Naruto? " Yugao asked, looked at Anko.

" Oh hey! See ya later girls! " The guard that got played by Anko put his hand out to Anko.

" Peace! " Anko reached in for the handshake and then she swiped it back again. " GOTCHA TWICE! HAHAHA! " Anko laughed so hard, holding her sides.

Yugao pouted and the guard threw his mask on the floor, frowning and was angry. " Anko-Senpai! " Yugao shouted, pouting her lips down.

Anko stopped laughing then coughed. " Ahem.. Yeah Yugao? " Anko looked at Yugao.

" Tell me more about the Mission. I want to at least know what i'm doing.. " Yugao put her hand on her hip.

" Well, basically Naruto is sick, see? So he left the Village to get better by getting all the Dragon Balls and making a wish on them, so we have to follow them to make sure they're okay. " Anko smiled.

" ... What? " Yugao looked at Anko, so confused.

" We have to be his backup squad while he looks for some stuff to make him better. " Anko pouted.

" There, wasn't so hard, was it? " Yugao giggled. " Okay, let's go get Hana Inuzuka and be on our way. " Yugao said, jumping onto a roof.

" Way ahead of ya! " Anko followed, jumping up on the roof with Yugao and jumped to many others to further their distance. " But first, a quick stop.. " Anko smiled as she took the lead, heading to Naruto's house.

" What are you getting from here? " Yugao asked, standing outside of Naruto's house, and behind Anko bending over and picking his locks.

Anko got in, smirking as the lock opened and she turned the knob. " Hana is a Tracker Ninja, so she'll need something to work off of.. " Anko said, walking in and going to his room, looking through his stuff.

Yugao nodded, shutting her eyes. " True.. " She leaned back on the railing that went around his house down to the last step.

A few seconds later, Anko came out, smiling mischievously and she shut the door, locking it before she left. " Okay, let's go. Eheheh. " She snickered evilly.

This made Yugao's face to look confused, not understanding what as so funny, but not understand Anko was usual, so she just nodded and jumped up onto a roof and headed for the Inuzuka Vet. Followed by Anko.

~ At the Vet ~

" Man sis, can't you work any faster? " Kiba sighed, putting his hand on his hip.

" Yes, i can. But then Akamaru won't be all the way healed, understand? " Hana looked at Kiba. " It's your fault he's like this, you have to be more careful. " Hana looked back at her dog of a patient and tried to finish up. She put her ear to his chest, checking his heart beat. " Okay, he's fine now. Stop training with him so hard, he'll get hurt. " Hana pointed at Kiba.

" I know how to train my own dog, besides the stronger he gets is the stronger i get and the stronger we get is the better our duo is. " Kiba smirked, crossing his arms.

Hana sighed and then punched him on the shoulder. " You idiot. " She chuckled femininely. " I'll be right back, gotta pee. " Hana said, walking out of the room and went to the bathroom, but someone was in it and she had to go badly. She held her crotch area and pouted. " Dammit, this always happens. " Hana groaned, trotting outside and sat behind a tree, pulling her pants waistband to her knees and lifted her ass above the ground, now pulling her panties down to her knees as she let out a sigh of relief, a stream of her piss coming out her pussy. " It's so cold out.. " Hana heard the pitter patter of her piss hitting the ground as she saw Anko and Yugao landing right in front of her, a smile on Anko's face and Yugao turned, blushing. " W-what the hell are you guys doing!? " She shouted, angrily, trying to cover her pussy.

" Wow, you must not have drank much stuff today, that's pretty yellow piss.. " Anko looked closely.

" Ew Anko-Senpai! " Yugao turned her whole body around. " I apologize Hana. " Yugao said.

Hana wiped her pussy and pulled her panties back up, then her pants and then she blushed, crossing her arms. " What do you guys want? " She looked at Anko.

" You were assigned to a Mission. " Yugao said, handing her the scroll.

Hana snatched it and looked at it's contents, checking it's authenticity. " Alright, fine. " Hana handed it back. " What's wrong with Naruto? Why's he leaving the Village? " Hana asked.

" He's sick, from using the Kyuubi to much, so he has to get the Dragon Balls to get better. " Anko said.

Hana pouted. " You broke the fourth wall... "

" What wall? " Anko winked.

Yugao face palmed. " Anko-Senpai, let's just go. " Yugao suggested.

" Okay, sure. Let's go. " Anko said, putting her hands on her hips. " Hana, you'll be the tracker, so everything is up to you. " Anko underhand tossed Hana Naruto's underwear.

Hana caught his underwear then her eyes twitched as she brought it up to her face and she dropped them frantically, stepping back and made a disgusted face. " What the fuck is that!? Why would you give me his fucking underwear!? Ew! I'm not smelling that! " Hana pointed at it dramatically.

" Whoa whoa! Potty mouth, aren't we? I ran out of pots and i do need to make some tea so you'll do. " Anko put her hands on her hips. " It's just underwear, it's not like it's socks or something. " Anko rolled her eyes.

Yugao blushed. **" I give up on understanding you.. Senpai... " **Yugao pouted.

" I'm not smelling that. " Hana said.

" Fine, you're probably to weak to come with us anyway. And judging at how you reacted, you probably never smelled a boy's privates before anyway so i get it... Kid.. " Anko picked up the underwear. " Let's go, Yugao.. " She lifted her nose to the air, her eyes shut.

Hana blushed and a big red animated vein appeared over her forehead. " Fine! I'll do it! I am not a kid and i've been with many men! " Hana snatched the underwear and inhaled them deeply, blushing.

Anko tried to suppress her laughter, even Yugao was about to explode out of laughter. " Snck, d-do you have a l-lead? Snck! " Anko covered her mouth.

" Yeah, where is his crotch at right now? Snckk! " Yugao covered her mouth, laughing a little.

Hana puffed up her cheeks, shutting her eyes and her eyebrows were angled downward, frowning intensely as one of her eyebrows twitched. " ENOUGH! " She blushed and walked pass them. " Making me sniff his underwear.. Whatever.. " She mumbled, her fists clenched as she walked.

Anko poked her shoulder. " Hey, where are we going? Are ya takin' us to him? " She asked, smiling.

Yugao had her hands behind her back, walking to Hana cutely. " We're sorry, it was just funny. But i bet you'll find more leads out of the Village. Are you mad at me? " Yugao smiled cutely.

Hana put the underwear in her pocket, some of it still showing. " I'm not using these. And that's final. " Hana looked back at them, angrily.

" Fine, you don't have to Hana. " Yugao picked them up with two fingers hesitantly, just trying to make Hana happy. She then passed them to Anko, which Anko caught and put in her pocket.

" Okay, since you won't use these, then we have to use small scent trails? " Anko looked at Hana.

" Yeah, and it ill be just as quick, don't worry. I'm ready now though.. " Hana said, looking back. " Are you guys ready to hurry and find him? " Hana asked.

" Yes. " Anko and Yugao said in sync as they all nodded and jumped up into trees and hopped from on to another to get to the Village Gates. As they got to the Gates, Yugao looked at the moon.

" It must be late, we'll catch up quickly i think since they may be sleep.. " Yugao looked at Hana.

" I agree, so that only will make it easier for us. " Hana said. " Let's go. " Hana began to walk, followed by her comrades.

~ Tomorrow outside of the Sand's Village Gates ~

" Okay guys, this is it.. " Naruto stood behind a tree, next to Kurenai.

" I'm ready when you all are.. " Ino said, standing a few meters from Naruto, behind a tree and stuck her head out.

" So am i.. " Hinata said, looking at Naruto as he nodded.

" GO! " Naruto announced, raising his hand as they all ran into the Sand, covertly and stayed stealthy. " So far so good, everyone, scatter.. " Naruto whispered, making gestures with his hands.

They all nodded, scattering from one another, looking for the Item. Ino landed out in the north direction, Hinata in the south, Naruto in the east and Kurenai in the west.

~ Kazekage Mansion ~

Temari was walking through the halls of the Mansion, heading for her brother's office. She was just coming back from a Mission with her apprentice. " You did good, but you have to be less.. Reckless. " Temari looked down at her, seeing she had cuts on her body, her clothes torn and ripped.

" I'm okay, that's just how fight for now. But i'll learn, really. " She looked up at her Master, her hat falling down to low over her eyes so she lifted it.

" You did well for your first time, and i know you'll get better. " Temari grabbed her hat and pulled it down over her face. " Now you have to work of your self confidence! " She smiled, laughing a little.

" Heheh, thank you Temari-Sama. " Dimahi laughed, fixing her hat.

" Now go get your wounds tended too. And i'll train you if i have time. " Temari said. " See ya later squirt. " She smiled.

" Okay, bye Temari-Sama. " She smiled, waving as she walked away, heading for the hospital. Temari looked at her walking away, smiling as she saw herself in that kid.

" Heh.. I can't wait to see what her future holds. " She smiled then looked out the window, seeing Dimahi running by a strange woman. " Who's that...? I've never seen her around the Village before.. " Temari mumbled. This strange woman was Ino, heading for the Kazekage Mansion to find the item. But she was different, she was using a transformation Jutsu, her hair black at the night sky and her ponytail being much longer. She was wearing all black and hot pink. She hid behind a tree. Temari sighed. " Just when we achieved peace we have a troublemaker.. But i'll wait to see how it plays out, don't wanna get Gaara involved. He's been doing to much work lately. " Temari began walking to the Kazekage office, knocking on the door. " Yo, Gaara, i'm coming in. " Temari said, putting her hand on the knob, turning it as she walked in.

" Temari.. You're back from your Mission.. How'd it go? " Gaara rolled his chair around and looked at Temari.

" It went well, Dimahi is learning well. " Temari said, sitting on the couch in his office and laid back on it, laying her forearm on her forehead. " It's hot today. And boring.. "

" I've been cooped up in here all day, so i wouldn't know.. " Gaara spun his chair around, looking out the window. **" She's always bored.. She needs excitement.. " **Gaara thought to himself.

**" I can't let him know about that strange woman. " **Temari thought to herself, looking at her hand.

" Is something wrong? " Gaara looked at his sister.

" Of course not. I'll be going now.. " Temari stood, fixing her dress and walking out of the Kazekage's office as she shut the door and put her hand on her hip. Temari headed out of the Mansion, looking for the strange girl and couldn't find her. " ... " She looked all around. Temari then walked away from there.

" Phew, that was close.. So she's onto me. And that's the same girl who whooped Ten-ten's butt. I'll have to be very covert. So how do i make it into the Mansion... I'll have to create a diversion.. " Ino reappeared from her translucent transformation. " I know! " He made Hand Seals for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, making two clones, both with different looks and they were butt naked and they were dancing. " Go my pretties! Go and distract everyone with your goody goods! " Ino commanded as the clones obeyed, running out and danced on one another. Ino smiled, seeing everyone's attention being captured by her clones.

Temari turned, seeing everyone gather around something. She walked to the crowd and she cut through people, looking at two girls dancing nakedly. She blushed. " What are you two doing!? This is a public area! " Temari shouted. " Ew! " Temari saw their pussies, although she honestly was sorta Bisexual so it wasn't that bad. " Okay, that's enough. Let's end this.. " Temari grabbed their hands tightly and then they puffed away. " What the? " Temari looked at them, vanishing from in front of her and then looked at the Mansion, seeing the strange girl running up the steps.

" So.. Many... Steps... " Ino panted like a dog, crawling up the steps like one as well.

" Gr.. " Temari but her lip. " Halt! " Temari shouted, pointing at Ino.

" H-huh? Oh shit! " She ran in quickly.

" Dammit! " Temari ran after her, getting close to the top of the steps. " S-so much.. Steps.. " She panted like a dog. She ran by the Kazekage's office, seeing her run that way.

" What's going on out there? " Gaara spoke to himself.

" U-uh, it's just me, i'm.. Jogging.. Lee and Gai really got me into working out.. " Temari stopped, talking through the door.

" I see, well, you could lose a few pounds. " Gaara said.

Temari's eyes turned fully white with bold black outlines around her circular eyes as she was about to go beat his ass but heard footsteps, running in that direction.

~ Naruto's area ~

" Alright, we're in. Any reports? " Naruto spoke into his headset, holding down the button to let him speak.

" Yeah, i'm in the Kazekage's Mansion now. " Ino whispered, crouching behind a chair in the Mansion.

" Wow, with moves like this Ino and you'll win the 10 bucks for sure. " Kurenai said, smiling on her end.

" I-i'm going to the waterfalls, i remember seeing a strange area over there.. N-Naruto-Kun.. " Hinata said, trying to impress Naruto.

" Awesome, but be careful, i don't want Gaara to know i'm here.. " Naruto said, looking around his area to see if he was clear.

" Don't worry, they have no idea we're here. " Ino slyly walked into a room, looking through stuff. She then heard Temari and she hid. " Uh, gotta go.. " She whispered.

" Nice! Naruto, out! " Naruto shut off his headset, walking around. " Hey, Kurama, where should we be looking? " Naruto looked down, holding his stomach.

**" Knowing Gaara, he'd probably have had it kept somewhere hidden.. I doubt that Shukaku left out that it had special powers. " **Kurama laid his chin on his fist.

" I see, so should i leave it to Ino at the Kazekage Mansion? " Naruto asked.

**" Not necessarily, he might just have it hidden somewhere where no one will look.. " **Kurama said. **" I know somewhere we can look... " **Kurama smiled, schematically.

" Awesome! We'll win for sure! So, where is it? " Naruto asked. The screen paneled up and then it paneled back down, showing Naruto standing outside of the Hot Springs. You could hear the laughs and sighs of relaxation coming from inside as he pouted and blushed. " You pervy Fox! I'm not checking in a Hot Spring! " Naruto shouted, a big animated red vein over his head appeared.

**" Hey, this is the last place i saw it, but it's your body so if you don't wanna live.. Besides, i'm a Fox, what would i want to look at human girls for? " **Kurama said.

" You've got a point.. Fine, i'll check in here. " Naruto gulped, getting himself ready for the oncoming attack from many furious partly nude girls as he stepped into the area and saw that all the girls were smiling.

" Oh my, the first boy to come. And a cute blondie too, he must be pretty dumb to be that cute. " One said, her hand on her cheek and she was smiling with her eyes shut.

" Hey, that's offensive, he's probably just blonde, it doesn't mean he's dumb. " Another said, pouting.

" What do you want mister? " Another girl asked him, looking up at him.

Naruto blushed, seeing her boobs and he noticed she looked like Sakura. " Okay, i was coming for a soak, with you. " He winked, giving a shot at flirting as the girl blushed.

" I'm Sakuma.. Who're you? " She looked at him, innocently, covering her breasts, even though she had a bra.

" I'm... " Naruto turned to the camera, looking at you as he winked. " Gonna be here a while! "

~In Kurenai's Area~

Kurenai was sitting in a shop, getting a drink of some apple juice. " I have no idea where to look.. It'll take forever to find it.. " Kurenai took a sip.

" What are you looking for, friend? " The bartender asked, his mustache moving as he spoke.

Kurenai looked at him, sitting her cup down and laying her cheek in her palm. " It's my Mission.. We're looking for some ancient artifact.. Or something. " Kurenai said. " But i don't know even know where to begin to look.. " Kurenai sighed.

" Ancient artifact huh? I've got a compass that can find silver, if you want it. But it usually picks up coins and magnetic stuff often. " He handed her the compass.

Kurenai took it, looking at it and then pouting. " Sir, i'm not lost.. " She looked at him.

" Hey, you're a Ninja, i thought ya could like, put some sorta Jutsu on it to make it all.. Ninja-y. " He said, taking a napkin and wiping the inside of a cup.

Kurenai's eyes widened as she got an idea, pouring her Chakra into the compass, seeing if it would make it sense things with Chakra in it. She then stood, handing it to the bartender. " Can you please hold this, sir? " She asked, stepping away from the counter, shutting her eyes and showed her light purple eye shadow ( Or whatever that makeup is called, i have NO idea about makeup.. I consider it manly lol. ) putting her hands together, charging her Chakra up.

The bartender felt the compass begin to shake violently, almost falling out of his hands. " Whoa! I must'a found gold or somethin'! " He sat the compass down, beginning to dig with his shovel.

Kurenai sighed and grabbed the compass, walking out of the shop and looked at the compass. " So, the more it shakes is the closer we are to something with Chakra.. But that can be anything.. How do i make it only sense the item's Chakra? " Kurenai thought to herself as she then turned on her communicator. " Naruto, are you there? " Kurenai asked.

" Yea, i work out. " Naruto flexed, his arms around two girl's necks and he was in the water.

**" I'm proud of you Naruto, for picking up girls, but Kurenai is speaking... " **Kurama alerted Naruto.

" Yeah, yeah, i hear! " Naruto pouted, annoyed with her interruption as he pressed his speaker through. " What Kurenai-Sensei? I'm kinda in the middle of something. " Naruto said, embarrassed.

" Sorry.. I just want to know, if the items have Chakra. And where are you?" Kurenai said, walking towards a Chakra area, just to check if it was the item.

" At the Hot Springs and i dunno, i'll have to check with Kurama. " Naruto said.

**" Well, yes, but why does she need to know? " **Kurama said, implying her wanted Naruto to relay his question.

" Yea, but what does that matter? " Naruto relayed.

" Well, i made a compass that detects anything with Chakra. But i think we need your Chakra to make it look for Tailed Beast Chakra. " Kurenai said, seeing that the thing she sensed was not the item.

" Hmm.. Well, uh.. " Naruto scratched his head.

" Naruto-Kun, aren't you going to pay attention to me again? " Sakuma looked at him, laying her head on his chest and placed her hands on the same spot.

" Great, i'm coming now. " Kurenai smiled, on her way there.

" Who was that? Your mom? " Sakuma looked at Naruto cutely.

" No, my comrade. Anyway, you have beautiful eyes. " He flirted.

~Hinata's Area~

" I have to impress Naruto.. " Hinata said, looking at the beautiful waterfall. " I'll have to be naked, or i'll get wet.. " Hinata said, taking off her jacket and shrt, throwing them to the side, along with her pants as she ran into the waterfall, her breasts jiggling as she ran, feeling them get soaked in the water and her panties began to show her butt crack through the fabric, tightly grabbing her butt cheeks. She saw a cave behind the waterfall. It intrigued her, so she walked pass the waterfall and looked inside. " Wow, it's beautiful. " She looked around.

Kurenai was walking by the waterfall, seeing Hinata's clothes on the floor and she wondered why. " She must be taking a dip.. Her of all people i thought would've wanted to impress Naruto. " Kurenai said. " But i'll need her help. " She put the compass in her Ninja Tools pouch. " Hinata! You in there!? " Kurenai called out.

Hinata turned to where she heard the voice, sticking her head through the waterfall and looking at Kurenai, who was waving and smiling. " Kurenai-Sensei.. " She smiled, walking out and going to Kurenai.

" Wow, Hinata, i never knew you were so developed.. I mean, i did but, it's been so long since i've seen you in only a bra or panties. " Kurenai giggled.

" Sensei, please don't make it seem as though you and i have been in sexual relations.. " She looked away, her hand on her arm, blushing.

" Anyway, dry off, we're going to see Naruto. " Kurenai smiled.

" Naruto-Kun? Why? Have you found the Item? " Hinata asked, letting herself dry in the sunlight.

" Well, no, but i have a compass that detects Chakra. I think if we pour his Chakra into it, we'll find only things with Chakra similar or the same to his. " She said, taking it out of her Ninja Tools pouch.

" I see, so shouldn't we tell Ino too? " Hinata asked, ringing her hair dry.

" Well, i tried, but she didn't answer.. I hope she's alright. " Kurenai said, her arms crossed.

" Yeah, me too. She'll probably answer soon. " Hinata put her pants on, as well as her fishnet shirt and her jacket.

" You ready to go to the Hot Springs? " Kurenai smiled.

" N-Naruto's at the Hot Springs?! " She blushed.

" Yeah, that's what he said. Don't know how he'll find anything there, but whatever. " Kurenai shrugged.

Hinata had a flash of seeing Naruto with all of these girls, all of them naked and him too. Then she walked in and he just cast her aside. " Noooo! " Hinata fell to her knees.

Kurenai's eyes widened, looking at Hinata, surprised. " Uh.. "

" Sorry, i just.. Don't want Naruto to get sidetracked.. " She lied, standing up and walking.

" ... " Kurenai followed, but took the lead, now Hinata following.

~ Kazekage Mansion ~

Ino bit her lip. " Dammit, she won't fall for the translucent Jutsu anymore.. She knows i am a Ninja, so she'll expect Ninja-Like tactics.. " Ino mumbled. " I really didn't want this much of a problem. " She sighed.

Temari walked in the room, holding onto a kunai and she looked around. " I know you're in here... You'd better show yourself now. " Temari said.

Ino bit her lip, standing up.

" I knew it.. And i was bluffing too, i had no signs of you being in here. " Temari smiled.

" Damn. " Ino crossed her arms.

" Why are you here? " Temari asked, walking to Ino. " What do you want with this Village? "

Ino had to come up with a lie, as she looked at Temari innocently. " I just.. When the Fourth Great Ninja War was going on.. I saw you fighting and.. I fell in love with you for saving me. " Ino looked away, blushing for fake.

Temari blushed. " W-what? " Temari backed up. " You're lying.. "

" No i'm not.. I love you.. Temari-San.. " Ino walked close to Temari, giving her a kiss on her lips.

Temari blushed, but since no one was around, she let her kiss her, honestly enjoying Ino's soft lips. She felt Ino's hands on her waist. Temari shut her eyes, kissing Ino back, her tongue swooshing over Ino's. She got so into the kiss that she didn't care about anything else.

Ino opened her eyes, pushing Temari down and running pass her. " PSYCH! " Ino shouted, running off. " I have to find it quickly... " Ino mumbled.

Temari fell on her butt and she clenched her fist, hitting the ground and frowned a bit. " How did that work on me!? " She was so angry and she stood, running out, sliding comically and ran down the hall.

Ino looked back, seeing Temari and she sped up, turning the corner and running down a flight of stairs and saw a room down the rest of the flights. " That must be it! " Ino smiled, jumping over the rail and landed in front of the door, looking through the glass and saw a darkly lit room, seeing something that looked like the Item. " There it is! " Ino opened the door, walking in and then she heard Temari umping down over the rail too, landing in front of the door.

" I'm taking you in for questioning.. " Temari kicked the door open, pulling out a tiny rope from her pocket.

Ino grabbed the Item, throwing a smoke bomb and broke the window, jumping out of the window and running.

" No you don't! " Temari ran after her.

" Ahhhh! " She screamed, running like a major league Football player.

~ Hot Springs ~

" Tell me more Naruto, what else do you like about me? " Sakuma smiled, laying her cheeks in her palms.

" Well, you have awesome tits. " Naruto smiled.

Sakuma's eyes widened and they were fully white with bold black outlines around her perfectly circle eyes.

" Uh, are you okay? " Naruto looked at Sakuma.

She then began to cry a little. " He said i have awesome tiiiittss! " She whined, feeling violated.

" H-hey! Are you crying!? " Naruto put his hand on her boob by accident, making her cry more. All the girls around him were angry as they all swam to him, surrounding him. " U-uh, it's not what it looks like! " Naruto moved his arms, hitting her boob and she began to cry even harder.

" You made Sakuma cry.. She always helps us and makes up happy.. If you hurt her, we'll destroy you! " They all shouted, grabbing him and trying to pull him apart.

" Ahhh! Let go! " Naruto pulled his arms back, getting out of the water and grabbing his clothes and running with them.

" Get him! " Sakuma shouted, pointing at Naruto as they all ran after him to avenge Sakuma. " I love you Naruto... You read me perfectly.. " She smiled, blushing, really liking everything that he did to her.

" Ahh! " Naruto ran while putting his pants on and he put his jacket on, not zipping it up. " Man! I really can't read girls well, can i?! " Naruto said, rhetorically.

**" It would appear so. " **Kurama sighed.

Kurenai and Hinata saw a bunch of half naked girls running and somehow they automatically knew it was Naruto. " Wow.. It's only been about 45 minutes in this Village, and yet he already started trouble.. " Kurenai said.

" I guess he angered the girls. He's such a pervert.. " Hinata blushed, wishing he would be a pervert to her.

" Let's go help him. " Kurenai sighed, running after Naruto. As did Hinata.

" Ahh! " Ino shouted being chased by Temari as she saw Naruto. " Hey! I've got it! Let's go! " Ino shouted.

" Ahh! W-wait, Ino? Okay! Awesome! Meet me at the Village Gates! " Naruto shouted back.

" Is that.. Naruto? " Temari was so confused and then it suddenly all began to make sense. Ino and Naruto both made a sharp turn to the Village Gates and they saw Hinata and Kurenai running from they're left.

" Yes! This was a success! " Naruto smiled, looking at the Village Gates and was about to run out but then he suddenly saw some sand rise and hold everyone that was running in place. " What the? Sand? That can only mean.. " Naruto began to sweat.

" Yeah.. It's me... " Gaara walked to Naruto. " Naruto.. " He made his Sand hold him up high, looking up at him.

" Gaara, you knew? " Temari walked to Gaara.

" Yeah, i saw Ino transform, i knew since then that Naruto was here.. " Gaara said, looking at Ino.

" So that's Ino? " Temari looked at Ino, seeing her turn back into herself.

" Man, we almost made it too. " Naruto pouted.

" Why did you come.. Naruto? And why sneak in? " Gaara let Naruto down, along with Ino.

" Well, " Naruto coughed up blood. " i needed to get that Item, the one that helps Jinchuriki. " Naruto pointed to Ino, the Item in particular.

" So, you're dying.. My father told me about this once.. " Gaara said, looking at the Item.

Kurenai and Hinata walked to Naruto and Ino. " You guys were the ones who wanted to stay covert. " Kurenai put her hand on her hip, pouting.

" Yeah, what's that about? " Temari asked.

" I didn't want Gaara to know i wasn't Hokage yet.. " Naruto slumped over, depressed and embarrassed.

" I see.. Well, to me, you can be Hokage.. In my book.. " Gaara said.

" He assaulted Sakumo! He touched her boob! " One of the women pointed to Naruto.

" It probably was an accident.. You should've given him a chance to say something.. " Hinata looked at the woman, angrily.

" So, that's what all of this is about. " Temari sighed.

" Ino, that isn't the Item. " Kurenai said, not feeling the compass go crazy.

" What do you mean? " Ino asked.

" This detects Chakra in certain things, and it isn't even going crazy. " She handed her the compass.

" She's right, that isn't it.. I have it.. " Gaara said.

" Really? We need it Gaara! Please give it to me. " Naruto said.

" Of course, and to help you on your journey, i'll be sending someone to assist you. As a get well gift. " Gaara chuckled, using his Sand to go into the Kazekage Mansion, getting the Item and hovered it over Naruto's head then he let it drop into Naruto's hands.

" Thanks man! " Naruto smiled.

Kurenai felt it begin to go crazy. " Yep, that's the Item. " She smiled.

" And, Temari will be going with you.. " Gaara said.

" What!? I don't wanna go! " Temari whined.

" You're the one complaining about it being boring all the time. This is just the trip away you need. " Gaara said.

" Well, i suppose. " Temari crossed her arms.

" Hey, this should make it easier! Welcome to the Naruto Squad! " Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

Temari pouted. **" This loud guy.. I'll have to deal with him all this Mission? " **Temari said in her head, a sweat dropping from her forehead.

" Well, i'll let you go. Please be safe.. " Gaara smiled.

" Alright, we will. See ya Gaara, i'll beat you soon! " Naruto grinned.

" Heh, good luck with that.. " Gaara said.

" Bye Gaara-Sama, it was a pleasure. " Hinata bowed, as well as Kurenai.

Gaara nodded, smiling. " I can't say the same... " He looked back at the angry women and then at his slightly frowning sister. " Heh, have a safe trip, Naruto Squad! " Gaara put his thumb up towards Naruto, gaining Naruto's in return.

" Thanks man! " Naruto grinned.

~In the trees just outside of the Sand's Gates~

Anko and Yugao were behind Hana as they were hopping from tree to tree, looking for Naruto's group as Hana stopped, causing Yugao to crash into her and she rubbed her nose. " W-why'd you stop Hana? " Yugao stepped over to give her and herself some room.

" I smell them, they're pretty close.. Look.. " Hana pointed at Naruto and his group, specifically Kurenai. " That's Kurenai.. So we made it.. " Hana said, looking back at Anko. " Are we supposed to join them or just watch from afar, like the Anbu? " Hana asked.

" Either, in fact it'd probably be a good idea if some stayed behind while one of us went.. Who should stay behind? " Anko asked, her finger to hr lip. " I elect Hana as a candidate for going. " Anko smiled.

" Huh? Why me? " Hana asked, pouting a little.

" Well, Yugao is a master of hiding and staying quiet, due to her time in the Anbu. And besides, you're a tracker, so they'll need you. " Anko made her point. " Plus i wanna stay behind. " Anko said. " I'm the oldest, so what i say, goes. " She smiled.

Hana sighed. " You're a migraine a minute... " Hana jumped down, walking to Naruto and his group, followed quietly by her teammates. " Hey there! Wait up! " Hana trotted to them, her hand waving.

Kurenai turned around. " Huh? Hana? " Kurenai was surprised to see her. " What are you doing here? "

Hana caught up, as everyone stopped and looked at her. " I'm here as a backup member of the team. Sent by the Hokage. " Hana said. " I'll help you guys track down whatever it is you're looking for. "

" I don't think you can.. Right, Kurenai-Sensei? " Hinata looked at Kurenai.

" Well, not really, she can't.. " Kurenai said, looking back at Hinata. " See this? " Kurenai showed Hana the compass.

" A compass? " Hana asked.

" Yeah, it lights up and shakes when we're near Chakra.. " Kurenai put it back in her pocket.

" That's nifty, i didn't even know. " Temari walked up to Kurenai. " If that's the case, why not just use Naruto's Sage Mode thingy? " Temari put her hand on her hip.

" Well, i sense Chakra from lifeforms, i can't sense it from things that aren't alive, or linked to someone or something alive. " Naruto said.

" Wow, that's cool. With that; you'll find the thing easily. " Hana smiled, her hands on her hips as she was impressed.

" Still, it's not perfect yet.. But i have a hunch Naruto, if you can just pour a little of your Chakra into this, i'm sure it'll only react to Chakra's that are similar to it. " Kurenai smiled. " Please? "

" Uh, sure, Kurama, i'm going to use some of your Chakra, okay? " Naruto put his hand out, a red flow of Chakra emitting from his palm. " Alright, ready. " Naruto said, Kurenai nodding and walking to him and putting the compass in his hand. The Chakra was all over the compass, then it disappeared into the compass.

" Did it work? " Ino looked closely at the compass.

" Let's try it out. " Hinata took it from Naruto, pointing it at Kurenai, who held the Item in her backpack. " Whoa, it's not moving as crazy as before, i guess the Chakra made it more tolerant. " Hinata said, looking down at the compass. " But there's a dot, and it's where you are. " Hinata looked at Kurenai.

" DRAGON RADARRRR! " Anko shouted from afar.

Everyone turned to the direction, confused and frightened. " What was that? " Everyone said.

Hana face-palmed and frowned, sliding her hand off her face. " It's nothing guys.. Just a REALLY STUPID BIRD! " Hana turned to the direction and made a fist at the direction.

" ..You're a stupid bird... " Anko crossed her arms, pouting as she lost her fun.

Temari sensed that someone was in the trees, and the screaming was a dead revealing of them being there. " .. Let's go now, my legs are getting tired. " Temari rubbed the back of her thighs.

" That's cause her butt is so big. " Anko nudged Yugao, her hand next to her mouth.

" Anko-Senpai, you're to much.. " Yugao blushed, putting her mask on over her face.

" Hey, she's pretty hot.. Let's play a game, we have to see who can get more sex before we reveal ourselves. " Anko smirked, putting her finger up.

Yugao blushed under her mask and stood, beginning to jump through the trees as she saw the group moving. Anko pouted and followed, catching up to Yugao.

" Hey, why aren't ya inquiring about what i just said? Don't ya like sex? " Anko looked at Yugao.

" I'm not like you, Senpai.. I only have sex with people i love.. " Yugao kept moving, trying to get ahead of Anko.

Anko caught up and grinned cunningly. " Really? So how about when you were 16? Remember that incident with all the boys you 'loved' revealing stuff you did with them. " Anko cocked an eyebrow.

Yugao blushed, almost tripping on the next branch. " Y-you remember that? " Yugao lifted her mask, looking at Anko from the side.

" Yeah, i remember it very well. Guess what else? I remember what one of the boys said. " Anko pondered, tapping her finger on her pouted lips. " Ah! " She put one finger up.

Yugao blushed.

" He said something about your mouth.. Something about how he filled it. But with what? " She shut her eyes, pondering again.

" I get it! Yeah, i did that stuff, as a little girl. I was experimenting.. Besides, we were on a Mission and i had to help them.. " Yugao blushed.

" It's nothing wrong with liking to get dirty sometimes.. As long as you get cleaned later. Get it? " Anko smiled, her arms shrugging.

" I-i see.. Well, i still don't wanna do that.. I'm not into girls anyway, and i don't want to do anything with Naruto.. " She said, looking around at the group, seeing who was cute. " Heh, but it'll be fun to see you act stupid, Senpai. " Yugao giggled.

" Hehe, so you wanna watch? " Anko squinted, feeling evil.

" N-not really... " Yugao's eyes widened, blushing.

" You have to, because i have to put a bet on myself. Hmm... " Anko looked at everyone. " I'll fuck her.. In the mouth " Anko nodded.

" How are you gonna do that? You're a girl. " Yugao put her hand on her hip, looking at Anko.

" When i was in Orochimaru's lab, i could barely remember stuff, but i remembered a few things.. My Master was fuuuuuccckked up. " Anko evilly rubbed her hands together.

" ... I.. Won't ask... " Yugao put her mask on again, jumping through the trees again, followed by Anko.

~ Later that night ~

Naruto was walking front of everyone since he declared himself as the leader. He looked back at Kurenai, his hands in his pockets. " Hey, Kurenai-Sensei. Anything around here? " Naruto asked as he kept walking.

" Not yet Naruto, you have to be patient. " Kurenai looked at the compass.

" Mannn, i'm bored! " Naruto slumped over.

" Let's take a break guys, and then our muscles will rest up. " Kurenai said, putting the compass in her bra.

" Still nothin' to do. " Naruto laid his cheeks in his palms, his elbows resting on his knees as he took a seat.

" There's a small Village nearby. It's full of all these fun games, it's like a 24/7 carnival or something. " Temari sighed, sitting down on a rock and crossing her legs. " We could head over there tomorrow. " Temari leaned over.

" Yeah! Let's go there! That'll get the pent up boredom outta me! " Naruto grinned excitedly as he threw his fist down after raising it.

" N-Naruto, since it's like a carnival.. C-can i be your p-partner..? " Hinata twiddled her fingers over her mouth, looking away shyly.

" Like a date? Sure, you can be my date, i don't mind. " Naruto looked at her, leaning back on the tree stump.

" D-date? S-so.. You are taking me on a... D-date...? " She blushed, looking at him.

" Well, yeah, sure, why not? You'd be a fun date. " Naruto shrugged.

Ino giggled. " It's cute, what you two have. " Ino smiled, pointing to Hinata and Naruto.

" It's true, you guys are adorable. " Temari chuckled femininely.

Naruto blushed and Hinata blushed. " W-would you all stop saying that? " They both said in sync.

" Even talking at the same time, yep, cute little couple. " Temari smiled cockily.

" Heheh, you're a good addition to the team, Temari. By the way, i like your hair. " Ino smiled.

Temari smiled and looked away, blushing a little. " Y-yea, i like your's too.. " She said in such a modest tone.

Naruto sighed and got his bed out of his backpack, setting in up and going to bed. " Goodnight, you guys are makin' me tired! " Naruto pouted, pulling the cover over his head. Ino poked Naruto's back with a sleazy smirk.

" Hey hey Naruto. Naruto, hey.. Naruto.. Naruto.. Are you listening? Huh? Are you listening..? " Ino picked with Naruto as he pouted, a big animated red vein appearing above his head as he turned to Ino and took the cover from over his head, looking annoyed.

" What!? " Naruto shouted with frustration.

Ino snickered with her hand over her mouth a little. " Y-you mad bro? " She began to laugh so hard. Temari began to laugh as well, loving Naruto's misery.

Naruto's eyes were completely white and circle and it was outlined boldly in black sketch. " I CAN'T HANDLE YOU! " He laid back under the cover, balled up in anger.

" Hehehe, i'm sorry Naruto, it's just so fun to mess with you. It's almost adorable. " Ino giggled, patting his back.

Hinata sighed and stood up, looking at Kurenai. " Sensei, it is rather late, we may as well go to sleep now. " Hinata suggested and then looked at Naruto with caring eyes. **" I'll make you feel better Naruto.. Don't worry... " **Hinata thought to herself.

" Sure, i guess so.. " Kurenai shut her eyes, nodding a little and then she looked back at a faraway tree. " And this time i'll rest nicely.. " Kurenai smiled, noticing her idiotic friend Anko.

" Heh, you have some brains behind that makeup. " Hana grinned at Kurenai with her hand on her hip.

" Look who's talking. " Temari commented, smiling as she felt superior with her witty retort.

" Shut it! " Hana frowned at Temari.

" But we don't have enough beds for you two, Hana, Temari.. " Kurenai just thought of. " Where will you guys sleep? "

" Someone can sleep with me i could use a cuddle-buddy. " Ino offered with a warm smile. " I would like Temari to sleep with me, since it would only be fair. " Ino winked at Temari, which caused the tough blonde to blush.

" N-nah, i'm fine.. " Temari insisted, leaning up against a tree.

" It's okay, really. I owe you for that kiss, you probably wanted to kiss Shikamaru. " Ino giggled. " So it's settled, okay? " She stood, setting up the bed, bending over in the process as her round ass protruded in her skirt.

Temari's eyes were looking at Ino's butt as she blushed and crossed her arms, turning away. " I didn't wanna kiss that lazy guy.. " Temari pouted, blushing.

" Well, how about you Hana? Where will you sleep? " Kurenai looked at Hana.

" I'll just take your bed.. " Hana shrugged. " Just kidding, we can share it. " Hana smiled, patting Kurenai's shoulder.

Kurenai pouted at Hana's arrogance, knowing she truly believed she was the one to spit out the orders. " Oh, thank you for letting me share my bed with you... " Kurenai rolled her eyes.

~Later that night~

Everyone was asleep, laying in the comfy sleeping bags. It seemed as though everyone was sleeping well as Naruto got up and held his crotch, trying to withhold his pee from coming out. " Bathroom, bathroom, bathroooomm..! " Naruto hopped with both of his feet at different time, making him level back and forth in a comedic fashion. He got behind a tree and began unzipping his pants. Hinata had just woken up from the noise Naruto had made as she looked around and saw Naruto wasn't in his sleeping bag.

" Naruto-Kun...? " She looked at his bed then she stood and looked around. " Naruto-Kun..? " She stepped outta bed and walked into the woods parts of the area, behind some trees as she heard Naruto sighing in relief as he let out his piss. Hinata blushed as she saw his dick and it was pretty big and also erect. " N-N-N-N-Naruto-K-K-Kun's... " Her face turned completely red as she fell out, her pussy getting so wet.

" Dammit, only Narut, i wanted to get my whole name.. " Naruto pouted then heard a loud thump in the grass. He zipped his pants up and ran in the direction of where he heard the noise and saw Hinata as his eyes widened. " Hinata? Are you alright? " He asked, walking closer to her and crouching down on his knees, sliding his hands under her back and lifted her up a little and held the back of her head with his hand. " What's wrong Hinata? Snap out of it, wake up! " He shook her violently as her eyelids began opening up.

" Naruto-Kun... I was.. " Hinata looked up at him and she felt her pussy getting wetter.

" Whoa! You're peeing!? Here, go behind a tree. " Naruto helped her up and Hinata blushed so red as she felt her pussy getting more wet and juicy, her pussy lips leaking so much pussy juice into her pants. Naruto dragged her behind the tree as he sat her there and saw her closing her legs, balling up as he saw a perfect view of her soaked pussy, seeing the bulges of her pussy lips. Naruto blushed so red but couldn't look away.

" N-Naruto-Kun, stop looking.. Please... " Hinata blushed spreading her legs so Naruto could see.

" Hinata.. Your privates... " Naruto looked intensely at the shy girl's wet pussy.

" Pussy.. It's my pussy.. " Hinata blushed.

" You're not peeing you're.. You're feeling good...? " He blushed, looking at her pussy so hard as his dick got stiff in his pants as it bulged out.

Hinata blushed, seeing his dick bulge. " .. Naruto, i am horny for you.. I saw your dick... " Hinata crawled over to Naruto.

" Hinata, what're you doing? Calm down, you're just sleepy.. " Naruto was trying to push her off.

" No Naruto-Kun.. I.. I just want to see it, i am fully awake and i'm so wet for you.. I want you. I am so so so horny for you.. " She put her face on his bulge, rubbing her cheek on it. Naruto blushed and got harder as it popped out of his pants and she blushed so red, breathing heavily as she shut her eyes. " I... Am about to see it up close.. Naruto-Kun, it smells weird... " She kept her eyes closed.

" Hinata, i want you to see it now.. You'll be the first girl to see it.. And.. I'm sorry, but i haven't showered in a few days.. " Naruto blushed and looked down at her face, putting his hand on his dick, stroking it slowly to the innocent perverted look on her face.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, looking at Naruto's cock with awe, her eyes widened a little as she saw him stroking faster. " Does my face look cute.. Naruto-Kun..? " She asked, looking so innocent as her eyes were glued on his cock, watching his skin being pulled. Seeing him touch his own dick was hot to her. " Naruto-Kun, did you ever... Shoot your sperm before? " She blushed, looking up at him.

" I.. I did... " He blushed moving his hand quicker.

" Naruto-Kun, do it and i'll lick it up... " Hinata blushed, winking to look pretty. She assumed doing what Ino did would work.

Naruto blushed. **" Why's Hinata acting this way..? She's so... Lewd.. But it's hot.. " **Naruto thought to himself as he nodded in agreement to Hinata's request, stroking his cock faster and harder making clapping sounds that made Hinata so wet.

" B-b-beat that d-d-dick... Naruto-Kun... " Hinata blushed looking intensely at his dick hole, seeing pre-cum come out of it. She reached in between her legs, slowly moving her fingers on her wet pussy, sliding her fingers in between her moist lips. " What a big d-dick.. Naruto-Kun... " She blushed.

Naruto looked at Hinata's cleavage, jerking faster much to Hinata's delight. " Hinata.. You don't have to act differently, just be yourself.. I think you're hot anyway... " He said, smiling invitingly as she blushed and smiled, nodding.

" Y-yes Naruto-Kun sorry.. I didn't know you'd think i was... Hot.. " She shifted her eyes away as Naruto moaned a little which caused her to look back at him, hurriedly. " Is it coming, Naruto-Kun?! " She smiled open mouthed as she suddenly felt some pelt hardly on her tongue, splashing all over her face. It was warm, and it felt gooey and sticky. Her face turned red as she patted her cheek with her index and middle finger, slowly pulling them back and saw his lumpy cum sticking to her cheek. " It's so warm... " She mumbled, entranced in the cum.

" Hinata.. Your pussy.. I want it... " He blushed, helping her up, looking in her eyes with a loving stare.

Hinata blushed so red as she nodded slowly with a smile. " O-of course... Naruto-Kun... " She licked her lips.

~Back at the sleeping area~

" Wow, look at all the little girls.. " Anko smiled, looking down at her comrades, eyeing Temari's cleavage as she slept slightly wildly. " What was her name... Uh... Temari, right? " Anko pointed to Temari, looking over at Yugao.

" Yes.. Why? " Yugao asked.

" Well, look at her.. She's a tough one, isn't she.. " Anko looked at her again, watching her mouth open and close, snoring.

" Yeah, she is.. Why do you say that? " Yugao looked at Anko and suddenly heard sheets moving.

" Ahhhhh, i can't sleep in this bed.. " Temari sat up and mumbled very quietly, her hair puffs looking really messy as she then looked over at Ino and blushed at her cute sleeping face. " Psh, girls... " She stood and sighed. " Where's Naruto and the Hyuga chick...? " She put her hand on her pussy. " Man, the worst part about sleeping outside... Pissing in the open.. " Temari pouted then walked behind a tree and lifted her skirt, grabbing the waistband of her dark purple panties and pulled them down to her knees as she squatted over a few blades of grass, her skinny but nice and clean pussy being relieved of it's bladder full of piss. She pouted her lips, looking up at the treetops. **  
><strong>

Anko grinned at Yugao, putting up a peace sign. " Now's my chaa-aancee~ " Anko sung in a excited tone as she silently jumped to the tree Temari was pissing behind, making Hand-Signs.

Yugao blushed so red, putting her mask over her red face. Temari sighed in relief after finishing peeing and she began to wipe her pussy but felt her hands being held up against the tree forcefully. She looked forward and saw a dark brown skirt that was lifted with her panties showing as she began looking up, seeing a fishnet shirt and then finally Anko's face, though she couldn't really recall who she was even though she looked familiar. " What're you doing!? " Temari shouted, trying to break free of the hold.

Anko grinned. " Honey, i've been watching you for a while.. " Anko looked down at Temari, smirking.

Temari frowned. " .. So, you were the ones following us.. Man, you're strong! I can't get free! " Temari shouted as Anko thrusts her hips forward, her pussy rubbing on Temari's face, making Temari's eyes widen and she blushed, getting so angry. " Guuttt offfahhh meeee! " She tried to shout, yet her voice was muffled by Anko's pussy. Yugao blushed as she began play with herself, enjoying the way Anko was grinding her pussy on Temari's face.

Anko moaned with a grin. " What a mouth, i can tell you're great with this thing, huh..? " Anko smirked, grinding her pussy all over Temari's mouth.

Temari frowned and bit Anko's pussy, causing Anko to groan and tighten her hands around the wrists of Temari. " You fucking fag! " Temari shouted.

Anko looked at Temari with a small frown. " Remove my panties with your teeth.. Now.. " Anko ordered.

" No... " Temari smirked. " And i know who you are.. So when you finish almost raping me, i'm going to tell everyone.. " Temari looked up at Anko.

Anko laughed. " Smart mouth we have, don't we? Well, i'll have to put something nasty in your mouth to make you shut up.. " Anko said as she giggled and turned around, re positioning her hands to make sure Temari was still held down against her will as Anko pushed her ass back on Temari's face.

Temari blushed and tried to break free, getting so angry. " Get your ass outta my face! " Her screams were muffled by the voluptuousness of Anko's butt. Temari bit Anko's butt, but Anko seemed to like the warmness of her mouth on her ass. Anko then shimmied her hips a bit, her ass cheeks spreading out around Temari's face as her asshole was right on Temari's nose. Temari's eyes widened. " Pleeze stuhp! I dun't wunnah taste your butt! Stuhp, pleezzee! " She begged as Anko grinned.

" Okay, i'll stop. But i want you to do something else for me... " Anko looked back, still grinding her asshole all over Temari's face.

Temari nodded. " Okay, fine, i'll do it.. Just stop this.. " Temari said, lying.

Anko smiled and let go of Temari's hands as she performed the last Hand-Sign to make a dick emerge from her pussy where her clit once was. " Look at that, i got a wee-wee, and i want you to get it nice and spitty with your smart mouth.. " Anko grinned. Yugao blushed so red, her eyes widening as she played with herself more, loving the sight of Anko's dick, though it was pretty small, maybe four to five inches.

Temari's eyes widened but she knew it was a good time to attack. Temari tried to stand and punch Anko but she couldn't move for some reason. " What the...! " Temari tried so hard to move but couldn't.

Anko flinched a little as she saw Temari's attack coming but then she saw her ceasing to attack, her widened and she laughed then looked down at Yugao who was holding Temari's hands back against the tree. " Hahah, so you are gonna help? " Anko put her hands on her hips.

Yugao blushed, her pants drenched near her crotch as she looked back at Anko. " I-i didn't want you to get hit... " She lied.

Anko could tell she was wet, looking at the back of Yugao's pants, seeing her wetness. Temari grit her teeth. " Let go of me! " Temari shouted, purposely trying to alert someone. A glowing neon circle held Temari to the tree as she Yugao moved her hands. " What are these? " Temari tried to move her hands but couldn't.

" They're Binding Chakra Rings.. They prevent anything it's ringed around from movement and using Chakra.. " Yugao said, taking her mask off.

" I'll wake everyone and tell them.. Heh, they'll be here any minute... " Temari smirked.

~Back at the sleeping area~

" ZZZZZZZZZZ! " Hana was snoring so loud, making it impossible to hear anything but her roar like snoring.

~Back with Anko and Temari~

Anko put her hand on her dick and began to slowly jerk it in front of Temari's face, causing Temari to blush at the sight of her dick so close. She saw the loose skin move over the head of her dick and then being retracted back by Anko's pulling. Anko stepped closer to Temari's face as Temari turned away. " Yugao, can't you like, make it to where she can't move at all? " Anko looked at Yugao.

" W-well, yes.. But isn't that kinda cruel? " Yugao blushed.

Temari looked at Yugao. " You're right.. Now let me go so i can kick your ass.. " Teari threatened, causing Anko to laugh.

" It's nothin' personal blondie, you just have a pretty little mouth for our bet. " Anko smiled, shrugging.

Temari just looked at her. " ... Dyke... " She mumbled, blushing.

" But those red cheeks are telling me you like girls too, besides i'm using a fake dick so it's not like it's gay. I'm sure you sucked a dick before. " Anko stepped closer.

" I'm not a whore nor am i kinky.. I only like sex and that's it.. " Temari looked at Anko sternly. " Now let me go you dyke..! " She said.

Yugao blushed and rubbed her pussy. " Anko.. Try to hurry.. Before someone comes.. " She said, really just wanting to see Anko's face fuck Temari.

Anko nodded with a smile, putting her hand on Temari's hair and interlacing her fingers in Temari's dark blonde hair, lifting one of her bangs as she rubbed her dick on Temari's lips that were held tightly closed. Temari angled her eyebrows downward angrily as she was looking up at Anko. " Come on now, open, say ahhh~ " Anko pointed to her own open mouth. Temari did nothing but sat there looking up at Anko so angrily, smelling Anko's cock. Anko devised a plan in her head as she smirked, looking down at Temari. " You slutty little bitch, you're lucky i don't feel like whoopin' your ass. " Anko said, smirking cheekily.

Temari frowned her eyebrows. " Fuck-yoouughhh~! " She felt Anko's dick invade her mouth, her eye twitched and she smiled with the dick in her mouth. " I'll bite it off right now if you don't let me go.. " She threatened.

" Go ahead, it won't hurt, it's super sensitive so i'll like it. I call it the small garden snake~ " Anko stuck her tongue out, wiggling it like a snake.

Temari bit down on Anko's dick, making Anko moan softly. " ?! Yew freekhh! " Temari shouted, slightly muffled by Anko's dick.

" Listen, just suck it, and i will let you go.. That's it, really.. " Anko put her hands on her hips. " Stop being difficult.. I won't tell anyone.. It'll be our secret, right Yugao? " Anko looked over at Yugao.

Temari looked up at the two. " Puhll et outtuh mah mouf, i gottah say somethingh.. " Temari tried to talk as Anko nodded and took it out of her mouth. Temari spit on the ground. " .. Are you serious..? If i do it right now, you will let me go...? " Temari blushed.

" Yes, i promise, i'll even let you hit me once. " Anko smiled, her arms spread out.

" .. Deal, but i'm stopping after five minutes... " Temari said, setting her rules.

" Hmm, sure, i can cum before then. " Anko shrugged.

" You BETTER not cum in my mouth.. Seriously.. I will kill you... " Temari frowned up at Anko.

" Hehe, okay, fine.. " Anko giggled then she rubbed her dick all over Temari's mouth, her pre-cum sliding over her lips. Temari shut her eyes a little, disgusted with what she was doing as she felt Anko's dick suddenly shove into her mouth, her tongue tasting her cock and swirling all over the head. " You have to suck it though... " Anko pouted. Temari blushed as she began to suck on her dick as her lips wrapped tighter around Anko. " Now, bob your head back and forth... " Anko smiled, her hand reaching below her dick to pleasure her pussy that hid below her penis. Temari blushed and shut her eyes tightly, moving her head back and forth to pleasure Anko. Her lips pulled on Anko's dick skin, her tongue playing with the tip of her cock. Temari strangely began to feel good the more she sucked on her cock. Anko ran her fingers through Temari's hair and grabbed hold of it. " Look up at me... " She commanded as Anko opened her eyes and looked up at Anko, sucking even more intensely. Her eye's shined from the moonlit sky, her mouth making suction noises.

" GGugh, gugh, guhh guhh skguhh~ " Temari was making noises on Anko's cock, a little drool oozing out the corners of her mouth and dripping down her lips. She felt her pussy getting wet as she blushed and was surprised, trying to play it cool. Yugao looked at Temari's legs, seeing them squirm around a little as she could hear slight moans from Temari. Yugao then got on her knees and looked down close at Temari's panties from beneath her skirt and saw a wet spot right near her pussy, causing her to blush.

" What's up Yugao? " Anko looked down at Yugao, unsure of why she suddenly got down like that.

Yugao blushed and looked at Temari's mouth. " You're enjoying yourself.. Aren't you..? " She asked.

Temari shook her head, blushing. Anko pulled her dick out of her mouth. " No, o-of course not..! Now, get the fuck away from my pussy.. And stop snooping in my business.. " She pouted angrily.

Anko laughed. " Wow, told off by a 17 year old, that's gotta be somethin', hahahah! Okay Temari, i want you to try sucking it in a different way.. " Anko smiled, bringing her cock to her lips again as Temari opened her mouth, blushing.

" Wait, how? " Temari asked.

" How about we try some throat-fucking? " Anko suggested.

" Y-your five minutes are almost up so do whatever... " Temari turned her head, blushing with her eyes looking away and then back at Anko periodically. Anko grabbed Temari's head and turned it back straight and forced her cock down her throat, causing Temari's eyes to widen as she choked on Anko's dick. " Auuugghh~ " She blushed, tears in her eyes a little. **" Damn.. Why does dick taste so good..? A-and why am i enjoying this..? I must be going crazy, i would never enjoy this.. " **Temari thought as she stuck her tongue out the bottom of her mouth and licked on Anko's clitoris, making Anko moan and grin.

" I didn't tell you to do that.. So you wanted to, didn't you? " Anko grinned cheekily.

" S-shuu-*hack*-t-tauuupp~! " Temari gagged.

Anko pulled Temari's head down on her cock hard, thrusting her hips forward and hitting the back of her throat as she smiled. Temari was blushing so red, gagging on the cock and moaning a little. Temari tried to lick all over her cock but it was difficult to do with Anko's dick stuffing her mouth. " Okay, i'm gonna cum... " Anko moaned a little as she was pulling out but Temari shook her head. " Hmm? You don't wanna me to stop yet? " Anko's eyebrows raised.

" ... Anko.. She's wet.. " Yugao blushed.

" Really? Well, what if i do this..? " Anko stepped down on Temari's pussy which caused Temari to moan on the head of Anko's cock. Temari blushed so red.

" L-leave it alone... " Temari commanded in such a submissive voice.

" But you like it.. And i knew you would like sucking dick~ " Anko puckered her lips like a kitty at Temari, cheekily.

" I-i don't... " Temari looked away, blushing.

" Heh, toughie huh? Well, how about i cum in your mouth and we finish up here? " Anko smiled.

" ... I.. Don't care.. " Temari blushed and looked up at Anko, opening her mouth wide for Anko.

Anko grinned and looked over at Yugao. " I love this blonde haha, she really is likable. " Anko giggled as she then turned back to Temari and grasped her cock, yanking on it slowly. " Lick it, kid. " Anko said as Temari swooshed her tongue all over Anko's dick, getting spit all over the stiff rod. She slid her tongue up to the head and began licking at the hole of Anko's dick, making Anko moan as she spurted out a bunch of cum all over Temari's face and in her mouth. Temari blushed as she breathed heavily, her tongue laying out of her mouth and was covered in cum. " You're so good at this.. " Anko rubbed Temari's head.

Temari's eyes were full of lust, as well as Anko's lumpy dick goop. She was breathing heavy and blushing so red as she brought her hands to her face, sliding her fingers across her cheeks and pulled them back to look at the cum. She inhaled deeply through her nose and smelled the strong musk the semen gave off. " ... Let me g-go.. " She looked up at Anko, submissively.

Anko crouched down a bit as she put her hand on Temari's cheek. " I like you.. So i will keep my promise, swallow it all up for me and then we'll let you go. " Anko smiled, retracting her cock back into her pussy by deactivating the Jutsu.

" It tastes salty.. And.. It's really lumpy too, kinda sweetish.. " Temari blushed, smacking her lips as she licked all around in her mouth. The cum stirred up in her mouth. " Please don't tell anyone... T-this is the first time i did something like this so it's embarrassing.. " Temari blushed, looking in Anko's eyes as Anko nodded and Temari slowly gulped down Anko's sperm, you could hear her swallowing as well as see her throat moving with every swallow. " Sk-ahhhhh~ " Temari opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out.

Anko laughed then stood. " Isn't she awesome? " She nudged Yugao. " Well, goodbye kid.. Hope ya enjoyed yourself. " Anko chuckled femininely as she jumped up into the trees.

Yugao blushed. " S-sorry, i had to.. " Yugao deactivated her Binding Chakra Rings and jumped up in the trees.

Temari stood and leaned back against the tree lazily as she looked at her hands. " I... Am such a nasty girl... I sucked a dick and swallowed cum.. And i.. E-enjoyed it.. " She mumbled to herself, her dirty talk causing her pussy to leak it's womanly juices. Her pussy juice ran down her thighs to her calves. " I haven't touched myself in so long.. So.. Just this once... " Temari placed her hands on her crotch, her fingers moving all over her pussy as they slid under and spread her pussy lips. " E-ehh... " She moaned softly, her eyes shut in pleasure.

~Back with Hinata and Naruto~

Hinata was standing up as she turned her back to Naruto and poked her ass out towards Naruto as her hands were on the tree in front of her to hold her up, her face was bright red and her heart was beating so fast, nervous for Naruto to enter her.

Naruto blushed, placing his hands on Hinata's butt cheeks and groped them. " Your butt is nice Hinata.. " He began to get really perverted as his hands moved all over her ass, then sliding to the waistband and grabbed hold of it, slowly pulling down Hinata's purple ninja pants and saw a pair of orange panties that tightly held around her ass cheeks, making it protrude out where the panties held slightly. Hinata blushed as she looked back at her buffoonish boyfriend, scared his perversion would hurt her.

" N-Naruto-Kun, i-i'm a virgin so please.. Be gentle with me... " She blushed, revealing her virgin secret to Naruto, as well as her pussy as Naruto pulled her panties down. She felt Naruto spread her ass cheeks, looking in between her butt, seeing her tiny and tightly shut asshole which caused him to blush and her to blush even more. " D-d-d-don't look there, it's dirty.. " Hinata blushed so red, looking back at Naruto.

Naruto rubbed her ass, pulling his hand away and then colliding it onto her ass cheek again, causing a slight red mark to appear where his hand slapped. Hinata moaned, blushing so red. Naruto grinned, looking down at her ass. " Hinata, your pussy and ass looks amazing.. It could never be dirty.. " Naruto smiled, getting on his knees and got a better look at Hinata ass and pussy. Her pussy lips were a little pink and hand some pussy meat hanging out of them, which was light pink. Hinata blushed so red as she felt Naruto's warm breath on her pussy. " Hinata.. It's so cute... " He said, seeing her head looking back at him with her eyes looking so submissive.

" P-please Naruto, j-just have sex with it.. Don't look at it so much... " She blushed, not wanting so much attention put on her.

Naruto chuckled. " Alright, fine.. Let me just take a look inside.. " Naruto blushed, spreading Hinata's wet pussy lips, hearing small lip smacking of them. He saw the rippled yet smooth pattern of pink pussy meat, a clitoris that was so tiny it hid behind her pussy lips. Naruto blushed, loving the sight as he sniffed it perversely. " It's so beautiful and smells a little weird.. But.. In a nice way.. " Naruto said, his mouth just centimeters away from her pussy. Hinata moaned, blushing redder than Naruto's Clan Insignia.

" N-N-Naruto-Kun.. It's wet, please... Put it inside.. I want you to fill me up but.. Please.. Do it quickly.. B-but gently.. " She blushed, wiggling her butt back and forth, her pussy just begging for his dick. Naruto blushed and nodded, standing up and pressing his cock against against her pussy meat, her pussy lip held over by Naruto's thumb. " It feels so.. G-good already... " She blushed, swooning as her lower stomach began to feel a tingle of embarrassment, but enjoyment. Naruto was entranced with Hinata's wet pussy, stuffing his cock into her pussy hole very slowly. " E-ehh~! It's so gooooodd~! " Hinata moaned loudly, then covering her mouth as she her eyes widened, blushing. " S-sorry Naruto-Kun.. " She looked back.

Naruto smiled warmly. " It's fine Hinata, " He pushed his dick inside of her more, moaning a bit, his eyebrows curving up a bit. " really... You can moan.. I think it's cute.. " He said, feeling the warmness of her moist pussy hole. Hinata moaned as she then felt him beginning to move his hips. His dick felt so good inside of her tight pussy, the wet pussy meat rubbing his cock head and the tightness pulling on his dick skin. Naruto moaned, looking at the back of Hinata's head, smiling as he made her squeaked moans out of his name.

" Naruto.. Naruto.. Naruto.. Naruto.. A-sguhhh Naruto..~ " She moaned softly and quietly, trying not to let aruto hear her, or her sleeping comrades. She suddenly moaned loudly and her eyes widened as she felt Naruto reaching beneath her and fondling her breasts. Hinata looked back at Naruto, seeing his inner pervert emerge and take over, causing her to feel even more horny. " Naruto-Kun.. Y-y-you're s-so.. G-good at sex.. But, can you please play with my n-n-n-nipples..? " She blushed so red, feeling weird to say such a thing.

Naruto smiled warmly. " Hinata.. I'll do anything for you.. " He smiled, stirring up Hinata's juicy pussy meat more as he then began to feel a hot liquid around his shaft. He kept moving, but heard Hinata making tiny groaning sounds. " Hinata, is everything alright..? " He asked, looking at her.

Hinata nodded. " Y-y-yes.. Everything's.. F-fIInee~ " She looked back, smiling. **" It hurts so bad, but i can't tell Naruto.. I don't want him to stop having sex with me.. " **Her eyes widened. " O-owww.. " She mumbled in pain.

Naruto looked down, seeing blood dripping from her pussy. He got worried for her, but he didn't want to stop. " Hinata, you're bleeding.. But, this is normal.. Right..? " He asked.

Hinata nodded, looking away.

" I see it hurts.. But.. I'm sure you can endure it, and i promise i'll make you feel good.. " He grinned.

Hinata blushed at how handsome he was and nodded. " Naruto, it hurts.. But i love you, so i'll happily go through any pain with you.. " She smiled cutely.

Naruto pulled his dick out, pushing Hinata against the tree and kissing her deeply, their lips smacking against one another's as he shoved his cock up inside her plump pinkish pussy hard, travelling his hands to her titties. " M-mm~ Hinata..~ " He moaned, pulling away for a second, a trail of spit connecting their lips as he looked into her eyes, which were glimmering in the moonlight and looked so beautifully innocent. " I love you, too.. And i will make you feel so good.. " He said. " I promise.. "

Hinata blushed, her lips departed slightly, entranced with Naruto's eyes. She hugged him tightly, shutting her eyes. " Naruto-Kun.. In return for letting you have my virginity.. I want you to cum inside of me.. As soon as i do.. " Hinata said, her cheeks turning red, which were laying on Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto smiled warmly, moving his hips upward into Hinata's tight pussy. " Deal.. " He said, moaning slightly.

Hinata moaned, feeling the pain leave her pussy, and being replaced with 3 times as much pleasure previous to the pain. " Naruto-Kun~ Naruto-Kun~ Naruto-Kun~ " She moaned feeling Naruto pull on her nipples. " Naruto-Kun.. My pussy, it feels so good.. I want your cum.. So badly.. I want it deep in my pussy, and i want a LOT of it! " She said, slurring slightly over her words, due to feeling so good.

Naruto chuckled. " Ditto.. Ish.. " He then reached down to her butt, caressing her butt cheeks and jiggling them in his hands, periodically spreading them apart and letting them go, enjoying the sound of her own butt cheeks slapping against each other. " What if i.. Put it inside.. " He slid his finger to her butt hole, pushing it into her tight shit hole.

Hinata blushed so red. " N-Naruto-Kun.. M-my butt is off limits.. For now, but i want you to have sex in it too.. Just not now.. " She blushed, feeling bad to not let Naruto do what he wanted. " But.. I feel good with it in there.. " She looked away, embarrassed.

Naruto nodded, then pulling his finger from her tiny hole and licking it, making Hinata's eyes widen as a blush covering her entire face. " Haha, you taste nice.. " He teased.

**" Naruto-Kun.. He just tasted my butt.. My soft.. Round.. N-nasty butt... Yet he liked it.. I-it's so hot that he did that.. " **Hinata thought, kissing Naruto as she bounced on his hard cock, her hair bouncing along with her. She moaned, looking in his eyes and pulled away from the kiss. " You're such a nasty perverted boy.. But you're my nasty perverted boy.. I should lick you next time.. " She winked.

" Hinata.. Y-you're.. Making me feel like i have to cum.. " He moaned slightly.

" Then cum! I am about to cum too~! " She moaned loudly.

~Back with Temari~

" M-my mouth.. It's so dirty~ I'm so dirty~ I love sucking on big, hard, throbbing dicks~! " Temari moaned aloud, her middle and index finger repeatedly going in and out of her pussy so fast and hard, pussy juice drizzling from her pussy and sounds of wet flesh slapping was heard. Her other hand was under her shirt, using her finger to brush over her erect nipple. " I want to stuff so many dicks in my pretty little mouth, and suck them all.. I love dick juice... So much..~ " She then switched hands, but this time putting her pussy soaked fingers in her mouth, sucking and slurping on them,and putting her other hand on her pussy, slapping her pussy and spreading the lips. " Um such a durty dick sucking bitsh~! " She moaned so loudly. " Um cumming~! " She moaned so loud, her eyes so wide and vacant of emotion, engulfed in lust and pleasure as her pussy began to gush out so much warm and kinda slimy pussy juice all below her, wetting the grass below her with her pussy juice. " EhhhhhH~~! " She moaned, drool oozing from around her fingers, which were in her mouth. She slid down the tree and fell on her butt, landing right in the puddle of pussy juice. She breathed heavily, looking at her hands. " W-what.. Was i thinking..? I.. I am not thinking straight.. I need rest.. " She stood, fixing herself up and heading back to the sleeping area.

~Back with Naruto and Hinata~

" Ahhhh~! " The two lovers moaned in sync, both cumming to their heart's content. Naruto filled Hinata's pussy with his white, gooey warm cum as some began to drip and ooze out since her pussy was so wet and dripping her pussy juice still. Naruto panted, falling back with a pleased smile on his face, his arms spread wide. " Hinata.. You're body is satisfaction itself.. " Naruto said, slightly moaning while breathing heavily. He looked up at Hinata, seeing her round booty just above him and her pussy lips that were still wide and was oozing out his semen. Hinata's eyes were wide as she leaned against the tree, breathing heavily as she contemplated the events that just took place, which seemed so fictional to her. She was amazed that her and Naruto had just finished having sex, and she was so horny, thinking of his cum impregnating her. She would have ever fathomed this to happen on this Mission as she began to sit down, bringing her ass down and then laid on Naruto, her head on his chest and her eyes closed as she rotated her hands on his stomach, smiling. She then looked up at Naruto, seeing his eyes looking in her's.

" Naruto-kun.. Um.. D-d-does.. This mean that i'm your uh.. Girlfriend..? " Hinata asked nervously, her cheeks becoming as red as Naruto's Clan insignia.

" Well, uh. I dunno, maybe.. How about we just see where this takes us for now..? " Naruto suggested, his hands behind his head, looking up at the stars.

" Y-yes, thank you for f-fucking.. M-m-my.. Pussy.. Naruto-Kun.. " She blushed, feeling weird to cuss as Naruto laughed and groped her boobs, making her eyes widen as she came from his sudden touch, his cum spilling out on his thigh. " E-ehhh~! " She moaned loudly.

~At the Sleeping Area~

Temari was walking to her sleeping bag and saw Ino, her breasts slightly exposed. Temari blushed and sighed, covering her chest up with the covers as she heard the sound of people walking. She then saw Naruto and Hinata as she put her hands on her hips. " Do you realize we head out early tomorrow? Why're you both still up dallying around..? " Temari asked, wondering what they were doing away from the Sleeping Area.

Naruto pouted, his eyelids slightly down as his eyebrow twitched. " You're one to talk! Hypocrite! " Naruto slung his finger at Temari, making a valid point.

Hinata covered Naruto's mouth. " N-Naruto-Kun, everyone is asleep, let's not wake them.. " Hinata said as Naruto looked at her then sighed and crossed his arms.

" Fine.. " Naruto subdued to the warnings of Hinata.

Temari chuckled femininely as she put her hand on her hip. " Nice work keeping the dimwitted dog on his leash.. Now, put the pup to sleep.. " Temari said, layig in the bed with Ino, turning her back to Hinata and Naruto. Naruto clenched his fist.

" Why i ought'a...! " Naruto prepared to argue with Temari, but Hinata stopped him and smiled.

" You're a very big boy, you shouldn't act childish.. " Hinata cupped his balls, looking up at him, blushing.

Naruto blushed and nodded. " R-right... Well, goodnight girls... " He said, still feeling a little weird about the whole thing as he laid in his Sleeping bag, putting the cover over his face as he tried to fall asleep even though he grew another boner.

Hinata blushed so red and contemplated hitting herself. **" STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! " **She thought to herself, then going to her sleeping bag and laying in it, covering herself up and trying to sleep. " Goodnight, Temari-San, Naruto-Kun.. " Hinata blushed.

Temari's face was red as she was turned, sure she wasn't seen. She could tell that Hinata had just touched Naruto's ballsack as her eyes were wide. " G-goodnight... Big boy... " She blushed, thinking of Naruto's dick.

Naruto pouted. " Are you tryna mock me!? " Naruto popped out of his cover, shaking his fist in the air, angrily.

Temari was blushing and shook her head to free her mind of dicks and balls, making Naruto think she was shaking her head like saying "no". **" I have to stop, i'm weird.. Ahh! I shouldn't have gotten caught! AHH! " **Temari thought to herself, squinting her eyes as she tried to get the vivid thoughts of cocks out of her mind, especially Naruto's.

" Yes you are trying to mock me! " He shouted as everyone sat up and threw their pillows at him.

" Shut up! " They all shouted at him as they knocked him back onto his sleeping bag.

" Y-yes ladies.. " He shriveled up into his covers.

" Now, sleep and we'll go to the Festival tomorrow.. " Hinata smiled, trying to calm the disturbed peace.

" And with that, our heroes rest after a long day of running, chasing, hunting, hiding and even fucking. What will this 'Festival Village' Temari spoke of be like? And how can they be sure that they'll find something there? How will Temari think straight after the deep throat-bangin'? What will become of Naruto and Hinata? Where is Anko and Yugao and will they strike again? How long can Naruto's body hold out before it gives out and can they get all the Items in time? It's anyone's guess. So we'll see you next time, bye-bye! " Anko narrated, up in a tree, trying to find something fun to do.

Yugao face palmed ad sighed. " Senpai.. Y-you're.. An idiot... " Yugao said, feeling a slight headache coming on.

_Yup, Anko pretty much summed it up XD. This is my new Story, let me know what you think of it! If you have suggestions for pairings, sexual positions, or characters coming in, like O.C's or even real characters, just Review and tell me to let me know. If you enjoyed, Review, Follow, Favorite or Community-ize this Story, or just read it, idgaf what you do after that XD. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
